plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Galactic Gardens
150px|rightGalactic Gardens to zestaw kart dodany w Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Dodał on do gry 100 nowych kart, razem z nowymi umiejętnościami specjalnymi oraz nowym typem kart - "Environments" (środowiskami), które wpływają na właściwości naziemnych rzędów. Został on dodany 8 czerwca 2017 roku na Androida, a dzień później na iOS. Nowe umiejętności specjalne 150px|right|thumb|Komiks pojawiający się po pierwszym uruchomieniu gry z aktualizacją *'Conjure' - gracz otrzymuje do ręki losową kartę danego typu. *'Double Strike' - tylko dla roślin; roślina z tą umiejętnością wykonuje Dodatkowy Atak po walce na jej rzędzie, o ile zdoła ją przetrwać. *'Hunt' - postać z tą umiejętnością przenosi się na rząd, na którym właśnie została zagrana postać przeciwnika. *15pxOvershoot - tylko dla zombie; zombie z tą umiejętnością przed walką na jego rzędzie zadaje bohaterowi roślin obrażenia równe podanej wartości umiejętności. Karty Rośliny 30pxGuardian Niepospolite *Photosynthesizer - 115px, Roślina dostaje +215px, Wyczarowuje kartę z Galactic Gardens. *Spikeweed Sector - 215px, Przed walką na tym rzędzie: Zadaje 2 punkty obrażeń zombie na tym rzędzie. *Plantern - 315px, 315px/315px, Gdy jest na środowisku: Dostaje +115px/+115px i 15pxBullseye. Rzadkie *Cosmic Nut - 415px, 315px/315px, Po zagraniu: Wyczarowuje Orzecha i jego 15px staje się 315px. *Starch-Lord - 415px, 215px/415px, Gdy zagrasz innym Korzeniem, dostaje on +115px/+115px, Na początku tury: Wyczarowuje Korzeń. Super-Rzadkie *Galacta-Cactus - 115px, 215px/215px, 15pxBullseye, Po zniszczeniu: Zadaje wszystkiemu 1 punkt obrażeń. *Force Field - 415px, Rośliny na tym rzędzie nie mogą zostać zranione. *Gravitree - 615px, 615px/715px, 15pxArmored 1, Gdy zombie zostanie zagrany, przenosi go na ten rząd. **'Obecnie:' 615px, 715px/715px, 15px'Armored 1', Gdy zombie zostanie zagrany, przenosi go na ten rząd. Legendarne *Body-Gourd - 515px, 315px/615px, Amphibious, Team-Up, Po zagraniu: Ładuje twój Super-Block Meter do pełna. *Pecanolith - 515px, 715px, Wszystkie rośliny i zombie atakują używając swojego 15px zamiast 15px. 30pxKabloom Niepospolite *Banana Bomb - 115px, Zadaje 2 punkty obrażeń zombie. *Invasive Species - 315px, 215px/415px, Gdy jest na środowisku: Dostaje +315px. *Mushroom Grotto - 215px, Gdy zagrasz rośliną na tym rzędzie, tworzy Puff-Shrooma na innym losowym rzędzie. **'Obecnie:' 315px, Gdy zagrasz rośliną na tym rzędzie, tworzy Puff-Shrooma na innym losowym rzędzie. Rzadkie *Cosmic Mushroom - 315px, 215px/215px, Po zagraniu: Wyczarowuje Grzyba i dostaje on +215px. *Lava Guava - 515px, Zadaje 2 punkty obrażeń zombie na tym i na sąsiadujących rzędach, Jeśli została zagrana na naziemnym rzędzie, tworzy Hot Lavę na tym rzędzie. Super-Rzadkie *Astro-Shroom - 115px, 115px/115px, 15pxBullseye, Gdy zagrasz inną rośliną, zadaje 1 punkt obrażeń bohaterowi zombie. *Banana Launcher - 215px, 315px, Na początku tury: Daje Banana Bomb do twojej ręki. *Pair Pearadise - 415px, Gdy zagrasz roślinę na tym rzędzie, tworzy kopię tej rośliny z umiejętnością Team-Up na tym rzędzie. Legendarne *Reincarnation - 115px, 215px/215px, Gdy jest w twojej ręce: Pod koniec tury zmienia się w losową roślinę z +115px/+115px, Zachowuje swoją umiejętność. *Molekale - 415px, 315px/215px, Po zagraniu: Wszystkie inne rośliny zmieniają się w losowe rośliny kosztujące 115px więcej. 30pxMega-Grow Niepospolite *Coffee Grounds - 215px, Rośliny na tym rzędzie mają Double Strike. *Sweet Pea - 215px, 215px/315px, Po zagraniu: Przenosi zombie na ten rząd. *Vegetation Mutation - 215px, Wszystkie rośliny na wzniesieniach i środowiskach dostają +215px/+215px. Rzadkie *Banana Peel - 115px, Przesuwa zombie, Wyczarowuje Banana. *Cosmic Pea - 315px, 115px/115px, Double Strike, Po zagraniu: Wyczarowuje Groszka i dostaje on Double Strike. Super-Rzadkie *Moonbean - 315px, 215px/515px, Gdy zada obrażenia, wsuwa do twojej talii dwa Magic Beanstalki. *Pod Fighter - 515px, 315px/415px, Wykonuje Dodatkowy Atak gdy zagrasz roślinę na tym lub na sąsiadujących rzędach. *The Red Plant-It - 515px, Rośliny na tym rzędzie dostają +515px/+515px. Legendarne *Captain Cucumber - 315px, 115px/415px, Karty które wyczarowujesz kosztują 115px mniej, Gdy zada obrażenia, wyczarowuje Legendarną kartę. *Onion Rings - 515px, 415px/415px, Po zagraniu: Wszystkie rośliny w twojej ręce stają się 415px/415px. 30pxSmarty Niepospolite *Mars Flytrap - 115px, 215px/215px, Gdy zrani bohatera zombie, kradnie segment jego Super-Block Metera. *Planet of the Grapes - 215px, Gdy roślina na tym rzędzie zrani bohatera zombie, dobiera kartę. **'Obecnie:' , Gdy roślina na tym rzędzie zrani bohatera zombie, dobiera kartę. *Leaf Blower - 415px, 315px/415px, Amphibious, Po zagraniu na środowisku: Cofa zombie. Rzadkie *Cosmic Bean - 215px, 115px/115px, Team-Up, Po zagraniu: Wyczarowuje Fasolę i dostaje ona Team-Up. *Melon-Pult - 515px, 315px/415px, Splash Damage 3 Super-Rzadkie *Laser Cattail - 215px, 215px/115px, Amphibious, Team-Up, Dostaje +115px/+115px gdy zagrasz roślinę na tym rzędzie. *Bog of Enlightenment - 315px, Rośliny z umiejętnością Amphibious na tym rzędzie dostają +215px, Zombie bez umiejętności Amphibious na tym rzędzie dostają -215px. **'Obecnie:' , Rośliny z umiejętnością na tym rzędzie dostają , Zombie bez umiejętności na tym rzędzie dostają . *Cool Bean - 315px, 315px/315px, Po zagraniu: 15pxZamraża wszystkie groby. Legendarne *Shooting Starfruit - 515px, 215px/215px, Atakuje na wszystkich pięciu rzędach. *Dark Matter Dragonfruit - 815px, 615px/615px, Amphibious, Splash Damage 6, Sztuczki zombie kosztują 615px więcej. 30pxSolar Niepospolite *Cosmoss - 115px, 215px/215px, Gdy zostanie zagrane Środowisko, dostaje +115px/+115px. *Apple-Saucer - 215px, 315px/215px, Po zagraniu: Jeśli zdobyłeś co najmniej 615px w tej turze, dostaje 15pxStrikethrough. *Venus Flytraplanet - 415px, Gdy roślina na tym rzędzie zada obrażenia, leczy bohatera roślin o ich wartość. **'Obecnie:' 415px, Gdy roślina na tym rzędzie zada obrażenia i przetrwa, leczy twojego bohatera o ich wartość. Rzadkie *Cosmic Flower - 315px, 215px/115px, 15pxStrikethrough, Po zagraniu: Wyczarowuje Kwiat i dostaje on 15pxStrikethrough. *Heartichoke - 415px, 315px/415px, Gdy roślina lub twój bohater zostanie uleczony, zadaje bohaterowi zombie obrażenia równe wartości leczenia. Super-Rzadkie *Solar Winds - 215px, Pod koniec tury: Jeśli na tym rzędzie nie ma zombie, tworzy Sunflower na tym rzędzie. **'Obecnie:' , '''Pod koniec tury:' Jeśli na tym rzędzie nie ma zombie, tworzy Sunflower na tym rzędzie.'' *Wing-Nut - 415px, 315px/715px, Zombie nie mogą wykonywać Dodatkowych Ataków. *Tactical Cuke - 615px, Niszczy wszystkie rośliny i zombie na naziemnych rzędach. Legendarne *Astrocado - 515px, 515px/315px, 15pxStrikethrough, Po zniszczeniu: Daje do twojej ręki Astrocado Pit. *Astro Vera - 815px, 515px/515px, Po zagraniu: Zwiększa maksymalne 15px twojego bohatera o 10, Leczy twojego bohatera o 10. Zombie 30pxBeastly Niepospolite *Total Eclipse - 215px, Rośliny na tym rzędzie dostają -115px/-115px. *Alien Ooze - 315px, Roślina dostaje -215px/-215px, Jeśli jest na wzniesieniu lub środowisku, zamiast tego dostaje -615px/-615px. *Surfer Zombie - 415px, 415px/315px, Amphibious, 15pxFrenzy. Rzadkie *Biodome Botanist - 215px, 215px/315px, Po zagraniu: Tworzy roślinę z 115px/115px i bez umiejętności. *Cosmic Yeti - 415px, 315px/315px, Po zagraniu: Wyczarowuje Zwierzaka i dostaje on +115px/+115px, Pod koniec tury: Cofa tego Yeti. Super-Rzadkie *Cheese Cutter - 115px, 215px/215px, Gdy zrani bohatera roślin, wyczarowuje Jedzeniową kartę i kosztuje ona 115px mniej. *Cyborg Zombie - 215px, 315px/215px, Hunt, Po zniszczeniu: Daje do twojej ręki Vengeful Cyborga. *Area 22 - 315px, Zombie na tym rzędzie dostają +215px/+215px i 15pxFrenzy. Legendarne *Interstellar Bounty Hunter - 415px, 415px/415px, Hunt, 15pxFrenzy, Gdy zniszczy roślinę, dobiera kartę. *Supernova Gargantuar - 515px, 515px/715px, 15pxFrenzy, Gdy Gargantuar zniszczy roślinę, niszczy wszystkie kopie tej rośliny. 30pxBrainy Niepospolite *Cryo-Brain - 215px, Dostajesz +115px do końca gry. *Medulla Nebula - 215px, Gdy zagrasz zombie na tym rzędzie, dostajesz +315px w tej turze. **'Obecnie:' 315px, Gdy zagrasz zombie na tym rzędzie, dostajesz +215px w tej turze. *Moonwalker - 315px, 215px/215px, Po zagraniu na wzniesieniu lub środowisku: Dostaje +215px/+215px. Rzadkie *Cosmic Scientist - 215px, 115px/215px, 15pxBullseye, Po zagraniu: Wyczarowuje Naukową kartę i dostaje ona 15pxBullseye. *Triplication - 415px, Wyczarowuje Impa, zombie i Gargantuara. Super-Rzadkie *Transformation Station - 215px, Na początku tury: Zmienia zombie na tym rzędzie w losowego zombie kosztującego 115px więcej. *Wormhole Gatekeeper - 315px, 215px/515px, 15pxBullseye, Każdy gracz dobiera dodatkową kartę na początku każdej tury. *Neutron Imp - 415px, 415px/415px, Gdy zagrasz Środowiskiem, wykonuje Dodatkowy Atak. **'Obecnie:' , / , Gdy zostanie zagrane Środowisko, wykonuje Dodatkowy Atak. Legendarne *Interdimensional Zombie - 115px, 115px/315px, Gdy zagrasz Naukową kartą, zmienia się w losowego zombie kosztującego 315px. **'Obecnie:' , / , Gdy zagrasz Naukową kartą, zmienia się w losowego zombie kosztującego . *Teleportation Zombie - 215px, 115px/515px, Gravestone, 15pxBullseye, Możesz grać zombie gdy jest pora na sztuczki. 30pxCrazy Niepospolite *Loose Cannon - 115px, 115px/115px, 15pxOvershoot 2. *Meteor Z - 215px, Zombie na tym rzędzie dostają +215px. *Space Ninja - 215px, 315px/215px, Gdy jest na środowisku: Gdy zada obrażenia po raz pierwszy w danej turze, zadaje 1 punkt obrażeń każdej roślinie. Rzadkie *Final Mission - 115px, Niszczy zombie, po czym zadaje 4 punkty obrażeń. **'Obecnie:' 215px, Niszczy zombie, po czym zadaje 4 punkty obrażeń. *Cosmic Dancer - 415px, 215px/315px, 15pxOvershoot 2, Po zagraniu: Wyczarowuje Tańczącą kartę i dostaje ona 15pxOvershoot 2. Super-Rzadkie *Disco-Naut - 115px, 215px/215px, Zombie posiadające 315px lub mniej mają 15pxBullseye. **'Obecnie:' , / , Zombie posiadające lub mniej mają . *Moon Base Z - 315px, Zombie na tym rzędzie dostają 15pxOvershoot 3. *Gas Giant - 615px, 515px/515px, Po zranieniu: Zadaje 1 punkt obrażeń każdej roślinie i każdemu innemu zombie, Po zniszczeniu: Zadaje 5 punktów obrażeń bohaterowi roślin. Legendarne *Quasar Wizard - 215px, 215px/215px, Po zagraniu: Jeśli na sąsiadującym rzędzie jest zombie, wyczarowuje Supermoc. *Binary Stars - 515px, 315px/315px, Gravestone, Wszystkie twoje karty zadają podwojone obrażenia. 30pxHearty Niepospolite *Cone Zone - 215px, Zombie na tym rzędzie dostają +315px. *Celestial Custodian - 315px, 315px/215px, Po zagraniu na środowisku: Niszczy roślinę posiadającą 215px lub mniej. *Screen Door Zombie - 515px, 415px/415px, Gravestone, Po ujawnieniu: Nie może zostać zraniony w tej turze. Rzadkie *Escape through Time - 115px, Zombie nie może zostać zraniony w tej turze, Wyczarowuje Historyczną kartę. **'Obecnie:' 215px, Zombie nie może zostać zraniony w tej turze, '''Wyczarowuje' Historyczną kartę.'' *Cosmic Sports Star - 315px, 215px/215px, Po zagraniu: Wyczarowuje Sportową kartę i kosztuje ona 215px mniej. Super-Rzadkie *Black Hole - 115px, Rośliny na tym rzędzie dostają -115px, Gdy roślina zostanie zagrana, przenosi ją na ten rząd. *Genetic Experiment - 115px, 215px/115px, Na początku fazy sztuczek: Dostaje +115px/+115px jeśli na sąsiadującym rzędzie jest zombie. *Planetary Gladiator - 115px, 115px/315px, 15pxArmored 1, Gdyby twój bohater miał zostać zraniony, zamiast tego ten zombie zostanie zraniony. Legendarne *Intergalactic Warlord - 515px, 215px/215px, Po zagraniu: Do końca gry, wszystkie zombie dostają +115px/+115px. *Zombot Battlecruiser 5000 - 615px, 615px/515px, Gravestone, Po ujawnieniu: Zombie nie mogą zostać zranione w tej turze. 30pxSneaky Niepospolite *Graveyard - 115px, Zombie grane na tym rzędzie są w Gravestone, Gdy zombie w Gravestone zostanie ujawniony na tym rzędzie, dostaje on +115px. *Frosty Mustache - 215px, 15pxZamraża roślinę, Wyczarowuje Wąsy. *Ice Pirate - 215px, 315px/115px, Gravestone, Po ujawnieniu na środowisku: 15pxZamraża roślinę. Rzadkie *Cosmic Imp - 315px, 115px/115px, 15pxDeadly, Po zagraniu: Wyczarowuje Impa i dostaje on 15pxDeadly. *Space Pirate - 315px, 315px/215px, 15pxAnti-Hero 2, Gdy roślina zostanie zagrana na tym rzędzie, przenosi się na inny losowy rząd. Super-Rzadkie *Ducky Tube Zombie - 115px, 115px/115px, Amphibious, Dostaje +115px/+115px gdy zrani bohatera roślin. *Dr. Spacetime - 215px, 115px/515px, Karty które wyczarowujesz kosztują 115px mniej, Gdy zrani bohatera roślin, wyczarowuje kartę z Galactic Gardens. *Laser Base Alpha - 315px, Zombie na tym rzędzie dostają 15pxDeadly i 15pxStrikethrough. Legendarne *Space Cowboy - 415px, 315px/515px, Amphibious, 15pxStrikethrough, Przenosi się na rząd po prawej gdy zrani bohatera roślin. *Cryo-Yeti - 515px, 315px/415px, Dostaje +215px/+215px gdy roślina lub zombie zostanie zamrożony, Po zagraniu: 15pxZamraża roślinę. **'Obecnie:' , / , , Dostaje / gdy roślina lub zombie zostanie zamrożony, '''Po ujawnieniu:' roślinę.'' en:Galactic Gardens Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Aktualizacje